she cheats
by Scissorsluv28
Summary: duncan and gwen comes to camp wawanakwa without cortney. gwen and courtney are best friends, and duncan and courtney are boyfriend/girlfriend. one day at the camp gwen and courtney skype and courtney kisses gwens brother.


**First story **

The arrival at the Camp Wawanakwa  
I stand on the pier, waiting for the boat to take me to the camp Wawanakwa in Canada. When I arrive, there are two other participants. They smile both, it makes me want to vomit. Host Chris presents me: ¨ This is Gwen. ¨ ¨ Seriously! - It's where we'll be staying the next eight weeks? ¨ I ask annoyed. ¨ Yes, yes it is the ¨ corresponds Chris. ¨ Fine¨, I say sour and goes down to the other. The first comes up to me, ¨ Hello my name is Beth, nice to meet you ¨ says a girl with a round head, glasses and ponytail. ¨ Hi Beth¨, I say a little cold. I'm always cold when I was irritated, and the way Chris is on annoys me limitless. The other is at the pier, is a high boy and certainly African. I think his name is DJ. It starts to get more teenagers to the island. Him who comes after me, is a skater type with blond hair and a hat. All are presented as they arrive. I catch only some of the names. There is a Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna and Trent. We are being led down to a small place near the forest and are divided into two teams - 10 people in each. I'm on hold with Owen, Leshawna, Noah, Trent, Heather, Izzy, Cody, Eva and Duncan. - I've known probably seen Duncan before somewhere? - He works me know! Our team is called "The howling chipmunks" ... stupid name! ¨ Are you Gwen? ¨ ask a boy, I can hear it in his voice. I turn around and sees Duncan. ¨ Yes ¨ I reply. ¨ You look familiar, have I seen you before? ¨ - he asks. ¨ I do not know, but I think I've just thought the same, ¨ I reply. ¨ Let me think ... now I know what I have seen you as a background screen on my girlfriend's PC ¨, says Duncan. ¨ Are you dating Courtney? ¨ - I ask. ¨ Yes ¨, he replies. ¨ She's my best friend ¨ I say. While we're talking, we all go toward two cabins. Our team must sleep in the right, and the other in the left. Our cabin is divided into two sides one for girls and one for boys. We must sleep in bunk beds, I take the bunk below Leshawna. We have a little busy, because we have our first task in ten minutes. So I spend time with Duncan, we Skyper with Courtney on my PC. It is super cozy. I miss Courtney lot, and I know that I do not look like a girl who would miss her best friend. Courtney and I are very different in personality and appearance, but we have many of the same interests. It is my calling to her over Skype, but Duncan is on hand in front of my PC, so Courtney gets a shock as she looks, it's not me - but Duncan. We tell her that we both are, and that we are on the same team. It is she super happy and says she hopes that we are doing well.  
Drama in madteltet  
¨ All participants must meet in madteltet about two minutes, the first task will begin there, ¨ says a voice over the loudspeaker. We will immediately begin to go over. When we get in there, there's quite dark. Some begin to scream, while Duncan and I'm dying of laughter. ¨ Hey, what movie is your favorite movie? ¨ asks Duncan me while he laughs. ¨ It is carnage 2: terror on the summer camp ¨, I answer almost died of laughter. ¨ It is also mine, but Courtney would not see it with me, she found out that it takes place at a summer camp. You know that she is at summer camp each year, ¨ says Duncan. ¨ The new-known punk / Goth couple is found ... Vuuhuu first day - and are finding together without knowing each other, ¨ I hear a cold voice say behind me. The voice can only belong to one person, and that's Heather. ¨ I have a girlfriend! ¨ says Duncan. ¨ And she's my best friend, Heather ¨, I end Duncans sentence. ¨ Uhhh so you flirting with her boyfriend's best friend? ¨ teases Heather. ¨ We're talking just. Because we have something in common, it does not mean that I flirt with Gwen ¨ corresponds Duncan angrily at Heathers comment. The girl gets on my nerves. The light is turned on again, and there's something red on the floor, causing more people to scream, while Duncan and I start to laugh again. They seem to think that it is true blood that is on the floor. ¨ What's so funny I of which is blood on the floor ¨, says Owen. ¨ We are horror movie experts, and there's fake blood - it's obvious to everyone! ¨ says Duncan to Owen. ¨ Chris, You're funny! ¨ I shout sarcastic, and laughs mockingly. The other looks at blood stain again, while falling a water balloon into my head, it is not filled with water, but there are theater blood in. Now it gets really fun. ¨ Hey Duncan, you have a knife? ¨ I whisper to him. ¨ Yes, why? ¨ he whispers back. ¨ Look at me, so you get to see ¨, I answer still whispering. He looks at me and smiles, because I have blood everywhere. ¨ ¨ Give me the knife, I say, and he gives it to me quickly. ¨ Help, Help! ¨ I'll scream, and Duncan goes a little to one side so that the others can see. ¨ What happened, Gwen? ¨ asks Bridgette. ¨ Someone stabbed me with a knife ¨, I'll scream in fake pain. ¨ ¨ DUNCAN, shouting Owen. ¨ Mon sticking his girlfriend down! ¨ shout Geoff. ¨ Hey, it's not me who did it. I have been going here all the time ¨, shouting Duncan. ¨ One should therefore still protect his girlfriend ¨, shouting Geoff again. I think it gets funnier and funnier. ¨ She's not my girlfriend! ¨ ¨ Turns up with me, now that I have been through the hole '. I thought you loved me ¨ I say crying. ¨ GWEN! It does not help the situation, keep quiet! ¨ shout Duncan shaken. ¨ Not cool man, not cool ¨, says Geoff. I start to laugh wildly high, so high that the others are surprised and stop shouting of Duncan. They look at me, now lying on the floor, almost choked with laughter. ¨ Man, you are easy to fool. Even you, Duncan, you really gaping out when I came with all the grease that you would 'break up with me' ¨, laughing at me. ¨ You started this. I played with and pretended that you had been stung by a knife, but not that you were my girlfriend ¨, says Duncan. ¨ In fooled us all with your little knife number. How did you get the blood Gwen? ¨ asks Bridgette. ¨ From a water balloon that hit me, but I have no idea where it came from ¨, I reply.  
First task: Courageous or not?  
¨ Hello participants, hope you are ready for first the first task ¨, says Chris as he walks in the door. ¨ Honestly, Chris - we just got the biggest shock in the world, although Duncan was afraid ¨, says Owen. ¨ In some chickens all together. The first task is that you must jump from a hundred feet high cliff into hajfyldt water. Relax, there is a safe zone in the middle of hajzonen ¨, says Chris quietly. ¨ You're crazy ¨, says Geoff. ¨ Ready to jump? Follow Me ¨, says Chris. We follow all Chris up to the edge of the cliff. We should all jump. As I jump, I can feel that there's another right behind me. I hit the water and look around, I'm safe zone and Duncan is behind me. Everything is good, because now comes the boat to pick us up. We'll probably come ashore again. Two of the other team does not dare jump, so we win the first task. I run back to the cabin and change into dry clothes. So I hasten to take my PC out of the bag, go out on the steps of writing an e-mail to Courtney.  
'Hey Courtney.  
I hope it goes well at home.  
We have the super cozy here on the island. I must admit that it is both fun and exciting to be here. Funny because Duncan and I just swing as well. We just fooled everyone you know that we are horror movie experts, so we made a small knife drama where everyone thought that Duncan had stabbed me down. I teased also Duncan ... When you watch the program, you will understand why ... If you can not wait until you see the program, please send them to me, and I'll tell you. Maybe it would be easier to explain if we Skyper. Interesting ... yes, we have just come back from the first battle ... It was actually a very risky task, but fortunately everything went well ... that's all I can write, for I have not actually reveal anything ... How are you? Is there anything at home that I miss?  
I have to run now, because we have to eat dinner in a few minutes.  
I look forward to hearing from you and to see you again soon.  
Gwen '  
I'll come back after dinner, and still have not heard from Cortney, but will then just have to complain a little. So I wrote to her:  
'Hello again,  
It is one of the most disgusting food I have ever tasted, if you then can call it food. It's been a hard day, and I'm super tired. I must soon go to bed. But before I do that, I just have to tell you that I've got two new friends, Bridgette and Geoff, they are from the other team, and I am sure that you will like them when you watching the show on TV.  
Good night, on renditions tomorrow.  
Gwen '  
I say good night to the team, Bridgette and Geoff, go to bed and fall fast asleep.  
Second task: Persevering enough '.  
Next morning awakens the us at seven. Our next task is to keep us awake for the longest time. After twenty-four hours, we are very tired, we have lost three and the other team has lost one. Although we are more than them, they are still ahead. Chris begins to read fairy tales and many fall asleep. We have now reached thirty-two hours and we have four left. Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff and I'm tired and talking when Bridgette suggest that we play 'Truth or Dare', I'm a little skeptical, usually I play it - but why not, maybe you then completely forget how tired you are. ¨ All right, "I say finally, tired to the other," let's play 'truth or dare' ". ¨ Truth or Dare, Geoff? ¨ says Bridgette. ¨ Impact ¨ corresponds Geoff ¨. You must kiss on the cheek Duncan ¨ says Bridgette, and I laugh a little at the thought that it'll be fun when it is passed on 'live' TV later. Geoff gets up and walks over to Duncan and kisses him on the cheek. He sits down again and look around ¨. How we continue a little longer, and finally - it feels like forever - so it will be my turn to ask a question. ¨ Truth or Dare, Duncan? ¨ I asked. ¨ Impact ¨, he replies. ¨ kiss the girl you wanted to be kissed by ¨ I say with a little teasing smile. ¨ What? - You know I have a boyfriend ¨, says Duncan. ¨ I said "kiss", not "get girlfriend with ¨, I reply. ¨ Well, I do it ¨, he says, gets up and walks closer to me. Only now it dawns on me that he was going to kiss her boyfriend's best friend - me. But it's my own fault, I've even asked him to do so. He kisses me. Shit, I gotta tell Courtney. Wait, is it perhaps snoring I can hear, I think that the other is asleep. ¨ Yes ¨, I whisper to myself, not to wake them up, and then falls even in sleep, but I when ever before to hear that we have won.

Third Task: Fight to the bitter end  
When I wake up late the next day I hasten to read the e-mail Courtney has sent to me.  
'Dear Gwen.  
Things are going well here at home. It is good that you enjoy you in camp Wawanakwa. Could you not tell me a bit more about the bloody joke and what you did to tease Duncan? Thinking of you many times every day and hope you are doing well with you. You're both strong and self-confident people. . I wish that I could have helped, but know that I would not dare to participate in that application, it would be too great a challenge for me. Of course, not all tasks but just would at least be able to bring me out of the socket.  
Write back as soon as you can. I look forward to hearing about what makes time go by when there is no 'live footage' and on the next task, if you could just show a little bit? - Please!  
Love, Courtney  
P.S. greetings Duncan '

When I read the message I reply quickly.  
'Hello Courtney.  
Good to hear that things are going well.  
I can say that our team won Task 2 also. There is also another thing that I have to tell you, hope you are too acidic, but Duncan and I have thus kissed, but it was indirectly part of the job, but I would have liked it better if and can see that I put Duncan (you and me) in an unfortunate situation. Sorry, sorry and sorry many times, it was not meant it to happen. When you can skype ... we might have talked about things, so we can avoid misunderstandings. I will also tell you a little more about the drama from the first day, and how I teased Duncan. So it was Mega fat, only to see all the panic, and then to see Duncan's gaping facial expressions. All were fooled by my acting - Fantastic!  
Has there been anything exciting for you? - Let me hear from you soon!  
Gwen  
P.S. I'll greet Duncan '

Oh, I'm late ... the time has passed me while I've been sitting at my PC. I rush off to the gym. Today we play dodgeball. I hate dodgeball. Ten to eight, so we can win this task, I hope. The first two rounds are still not so easy. The others have shot us all too soon. We send Duncan in with the other four. He gets them killed quickly, and fortunately we win round three and four. The final round will be Duncan unfortunately shot out as the first - what do we do now? The others get us shot out one by one, and they win. So it is we who must send one home. I will vote Noah home, he participated not at all - so goodbye Noah. We are ready, and I run back to the cabin.

The sudden and unexpected end  
In the hut I take my PC and call Courtney of Skype. I do not know if she takes it on purpose, or whether it was an accident, but she is then kissing my brother. There are all seems totally wrong, first because he is my brother - your best friend should not kiss your brother, because she has a boyfriend already - it is wrong to kiss his best friend's brother, when you have a girlfriend. I clear my throat, and she hears it. ¨ Not a word to Duncan about it here, understood ¨, Courtney rush to say. ¨ I do not tell him anything. He is right next to me ¨ I say. ¨ I am sorry that I had to find out, in this way, but Duncan it's over. I look up to you ¨, says Courtney. ¨ You can swear that it's over between us two. You're cheating on me with your best friend's brother. It is so wrong in so many ways ¨, says Duncan sad to have discovered that Courtney could think of, to be like him. ¨ Goodbye Courtney and Justin ¨ I say to them and hang up.  
¨ Are you okay? ¨ I ask Duncan. ¨ Yes, I'm fine ¨, he answered me, ¨ Are you okay ¨ he asks as me. ¨ No, I do not understand how they can do it, to hide it from someone who loves them ¨, I answer him. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I start to cry. Duncan leads me to the little staircase at the hut. There we sit, the sun goes down. No one says anything, we just sit in silence.


End file.
